viafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gelkadosh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vir Inter Astrum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vir Inter Astrum Wiki talk:Community Portal page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Gelkadosh, I'm Tombo one of the developers (I guess) for the VIA-Verse so I guess I can be of help to you. Basically the Vir Inter Astrum universe began over on the forums of Sci-Fi Meshes thread here where Zack Wolfe (under the name bbzwbbzw) began posting "data cards" for fighters and spaceships from the old RPG 2300AD, eventually these were spun off into a seperate universe of there own known as Vir Inter Astrum or VIA-Verse. In time other forum members (myself included) began providing advice and suggestions to Zack and eventually a coherent background began to take shape. Zack had produced a rough timeline for the VIA-Verse going from 2101 (when humanity develops FTL drive) to 2309. I took over the maintainance of the time-line, adding info as and when it was provided either by Zack (through the data cards) or from other contributors. Sadly the VIA-Verse is on hiatus at the moment, Zack has taken a break from 3d graphic design for a while and without his excellent artwork the momentum as slowed. I occassionally add or edit things here on the wiki and every now and then I dust off the time-line and add bits when the inspiration takes me. The VIA-Verse is a "hard" sci-fi universe, there are no alien species, no artificial intelligence, no artificial gravity (you might have noticed that bigger ships have gravity wheels), and no teleportation/transporters. The setting is local space in the early years of the 24th century. Mankind has colonised a number of planets within a 20-30 light year distance from Earth. Politically Earth is dominated by a number of nations and alliances including the USA, the EUO (Western Europe), the R-USSR, the Celestial Empire of the Golden Dragon (Future China), and the United Commonwealth (my area of expertise). Humanity developed FTL travel in 2101 when scientists from China and Europe developed the CERN drive, named after where it was developed, travel was slow in the early days taking several weeks to reach Alpha Centauri where several habitable planets had been discovered. A short but nasty nuclear war in 2109 encouraged the main nations to establish colonies off-world and within a few decades half a dozen worlds had been settled. A war between Europe and China over land rights on Gaia led to a political split and eventually a civil war in China which renamed itself the Celestial Empire. The Russian Federation fell apart a few years later becoming the Holy Russian Empire and the Reformed USSR, a state of Cold War has existed between the two ever since. Britain, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and the Republic of Ireland have formed a political and military Alliance known as the United Commonwealth. Western Europe is now the Unio Occidental Europa or UOE, Esperanto is the official language. Some planets are controlled by single nations others are shared by several countries, a number of colonies have broken away (either peacefully or by rebellion). The USA and the Celestial Empire both have their own territories (the American Corridor and Imperial Space) although the US shares one of its colony worlds with the Commonwealth and Israel in Exile. There have been a number of wars over the years, the most devestating being the three Wars of Barnard's Star between the USA and the CEGD (along with their allies) but other conflicts have included the Rebellion of Ciamverde and the civil war on Appledore. Hope this Info is helpful, just ask if you want to know more Tombo1971 19:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC)